The Sacrifice
by livvy180599
Summary: When one of their own gets kidnapped, it's up to Natalia to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryan's POV**

 **What is the matter with me? Why am I like this? What have I don't to deserve this?**

"Ryan" I hear. I snap out of my gaze to find Caleigh looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She just frowns.

"Nothing, just tired" I lie. **Well it's not completely a lie, I am tired, because I've only been able to get about three hours sleep each night. But Caleigh doesn't know about the Russians. In fact only Horatio and I are the ones that know about it. It happened a week ago.** I must have zoned out again because both Caleigh and Eric were waiting for my answer.

Sensing my discomfort, Caleigh asked "What does the evidence say, Ryan?" I looked down at the computer screen and my eyes widened. IVAN!

"What's wrong?" Eric asked seeing my eyes go wide. I turned the computer screen around and their eyes, too, went wide.

 **I thought Ivan was in prison! This is confusing.** I took off my Lab coat and followed Caleigh and Eric out the door. **This could end badly.**

10 minutes later

"Talk to me" Horatio said. I looked at Eric and then at Caleigh. I want to know how much they know.

"Ivan broke out of prison two days ago, we found his prints all over the murder victim car. Meghan Holmes was tortured and stabbed to death, before her car was taken and the killer drove her out to the everglades. By the looks of it, I'd say he's our best suspect" Caleigh explains.

After she finished, Eric's phone rang.

"Delko" he answered.

"Okay thanks" he says a couple of seconds later and hung up.

"They found Ivan, they're bringing him in now" he said.

"Okay, you two go get him, Mr Wolfe, I have something I need you to do for me" Horatio said.

I watched as the two of them walk away and I turn back to Horatio.

"Mr Wolfe, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm fine" I lie again.

"Okay" he looked at me worriedly, "I'm going to take you off this case, you need to help Natalia with her crime scene, okay?"

"Yes, sir" I say. H looks at me again, nods his head and walks away. **How am I going to deal with this?**

At the Crime Scene

"Hey, Natalia, what do we have?" I asked stepping under the tape.

"Hey, Ryan, Jane Doe, probably mid-twenties, stabbed several times, bled out" Natalia replied.

"Any ID?" I ask.

"None, so far, but I did find this" she states handing me a hotel key card.

"She wasn't from here" I say sadly.

"No, see if you can find anything else" Natalia tells me.

I walk over to the edge of the crime scene tape and set my kit down. I grabbed my camera and the evidence points. I started walking around the perimeter. When I couldn't find anything, I went down to the water to search there. Still nothing. I walked back over to the crime scene to find Tara wheeling the body into the back of the Coroner's van.

"Hey, Ryan, we are all done here and I think Natalia's done too. I'll meet you back at the lab" Tara said.

"Alright, Natalia, do you need me to do anything before we go back to the lab?" I ask her.

"Nope, all done, are you okay? You seem kind of upset." She asks worriedly. **Is it that obvious? Damn!**

"Yeah, I'm fine" **another lie**. "I guess I'm just tired" I say hoping she believes me. She looks at me sceptically and I smile at her.

"Alright, I'll meet you back at the lab" she is still looking at me skeptically. **I can't let anyone find out what happened, they will never forgive me for being so weak.**

"Okay" I say and walk back to my Huma with my case. I threw my case into the boot and take a deep breath. **How did he escape? I know Ivan wasn't the man who tortured me but he was involved, and now I'm worried he will hurt someone else.** I take another deep breath and freeze when I hear a gun cock. I can feel the cold metal against the back of my head and my breath hitches. **WHY?!**

"Don't move, Mr Wolfe" I hear and immediately I know its Ivan.

"Ivan" I breathe.

"That's right, now slowly back away from the car and walk to the left" he says. I slowly put my hands in the air and back away from the Huma.

"What do you want from me?" I ask, my voice shaky. **Where's all the cops when you need them?**

"You ruined my plan, I was supposed to get that money, but then you went and told you're boss what was happening, now it's his turn to lose something" he says angrily. **Oh no!** He grabbed me by the arm and led me over to the van that was parked in a secluded area. **Not again.** Ivan motioned for a man to come out of the van and the man tied my arms and feet together. I tried to fight him off but it was hard knowing there was a gun to my temple. The man that tied me up, threw me into the back of the van and Ivan got in behind me. He continued to press the gun to my head, to silently tell me to stay quiet. I inwardly cried hoping someone would hear me. **I wonder if the team was actually looking for me. Or if they even knew I was missing. They probably wouldn't know or even care. Come on Ryan, don't be a baby.** I think trying to hold back the tears. I must have been struggling around too much because the next thing I know, there is a blinding white light and my head starts throbbing. I feel my eyes start too droop and I just hope the team knows I didn't plan this.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the lab Natalia's POV

 **Where is Ryan? He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago with our evidence that we collected.** I see Caleigh and Eric talking to Horatio. **I better ask them, hopefully they will know.** I walk up to them and they all look at me.

"Have you guys seen Ryan, he was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago?" I ask them.

"No, have you tried calling him?" Caleigh asks me. **No Caleigh that thought never crossed my mind.**

"Yes, I've rung him eight times and he hasn't answered me, I'm starting to get worried" I say.

"Okay, Caleigh, try and get into contact with Mr Wolfe, Ms Boa Vista, Eric please follow me" Horatio said walking into the AV lab.

"Eric, pull up the GPS for Mr Wolfe's Huma and find its location" Horatio said.

Eric did so and I could clearly see that Ryan's GPS signal was coming from the crime scene we were at earlier.

"It's still at the crime scene, what do you think has happened?" I ask worriedly.

"Horatio, it's for you" Caleigh says running into the room.

Horatio takes the phone and all I can hear are screams in the background. There is a Russian voice saying something to Horatio that I can't understand. The man hung up and Horatio grunts. He pulls out his phone and we all wait.

"Rick, we have a problem"

Within minutes, Internal Affairs were here and the entire Lab was waiting for the call from the Russian man.

"Do we actually know if the Russians have Ryan, or are they calling for another reason?" I ask.

"We don't know, for all we know, it could be about Ivan" Caleigh replies.

The computer provides a message saying that Ryan wanted to video chat. Everyone's faces went pale, we all knew what was coming. Horatio accepted the video request and a couple seconds later a man in a mask appears in front of the camera.

"Lieutenant Caine, it's good to see you again, how have you been?" The masked man asks.

"Ivan, what are you doing?" Horatio answers in a cold tone.

"What no Love? Lieutenant, not even for your friend here?" Ivan says turning the camera around to face Ryan. Synchronized gasps were heard around the lab. I looked at Ryan and I felt my eyes become watery. He was tied up in a chair and was badly beaten. There was blood everywhere. I looked towards the team and saw Caleigh staring hard at the computer screen. I know that she is trying to hold back tears. Eric and Stetler are looking angry and Horatio has a straight face, like usual.

"Why did you take one of my officers?" Horatio demands.

"Because, I told Mr Wolfe, what would happen if he didn't follow the instructions, letting you know, was his first mistake, now you must watch him suffer for it" Ivan spits smirking.

 **What the hell happened?** I thought as the video cut out.

Ryan's POV

 **I can't believe those guys saw me like that, they are probably laughing and joking about how weak I am. My whole body hurts. This Russian guy was rough. God! I'm going to die here…**

Natalia's POV

"Horatio what happened before this?" Caleigh asks.

Horatio stood still for a minute before speaking to everyone at once.

"About a week ago, during our murder at the racecourse, a young boy was found lost, with Mr Wolfe's business card in his pocket" Horatio started.

"You're not going to tell us that Ryan has a son, are you?" Eric says, Slight chuckles were heard.

"No" Horatio says calmly. "This young boy, Billie, was supposed to be picked up, so I drove him to his house, when I saw his father fighting with a man. When I got into the house, Mr Wolfe was fighting the man as well. The man was Russian. Eric, do you remember how you couldn't get a hold of Mr Wolfe, I found out later the next day that they had kidnapped him and tortured him. They said they held Billie hostage and they threatened to kill him if Mr Wolfe didn't comply. That is why he held that shell casing, not because he had to but for the safety of that little boy."

"Oh My God, why didn't he tell us about it?" Caleigh says.

"To be Honest, you guys never really gave him a chance." I say pointedly. Everyone looked at me. "Eric, when Ryan presented that shell casing to you, what did you do?" I asked.

"I told him to get out" Eric says looking down.

"See you guys pushed him away." I say sadly. Caleigh looked at me strangely.

"Nat, how do you know all this?" she asked me. **Damn! I was so close to getting away with that question.**

"That's not important, what's important is that we are his team and we are meant to look out for each other" I state, feeling pleased with my answer. Caleigh was about to say something else to me when Horatio interrupted.

"Mr Wolfe's parents are on their way here was we speak, Eric, I need you to Track Mr Wolfe's phone and find out where it is transmitting from, Caleigh, Natalia, I need you guys to go to the airport and bring Mr and Mrs Wolfe to the lab"

"As of right now, this is the only case this lab is working on" Stetler states.

Everyone scatters to their respective jobs in a distressed manner. Caleigh grabs my arm and we head to the elevator. **This could end badly**. The elevator doors opened and we walked inside. Caleigh looked at me and I sighed. **I'll have to tell her the truth eventually.** We walk to her Huma and got inside. Caleigh started the engine and we were on the way to the airport. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before the dreaded question arose.

"How did you know all that stuff about what happened to Ryan? Caleigh asks. **Crap!**

"Because I asked him and he told me?" I reply almost in the form of a question.

"I didn't know you guys were that close" Caleigh says looking at me sceptically.

Before I could answer, we arrived at the airport. I shot out of the car to avoid any further questioning.

"Nat" **Oh no, I forgot they called me that. Carp, Caleigh please don't say anything.**

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Wolfe, I'm Caleigh Duquesne it's a pleasure to meet you." Caleigh introduces herself.

"It's wonderful to meet you too, do you have any information on where my son is being held?" Mr Wolfe asks.

"Not at the moment, Mr Wolfe, but we are here to take you to the lab" Caleigh replies.

"Please, call us Sandra and Michal" Mrs Wolfe said.

"Okay, we'll take you to the car" Caleigh says and we walk to the Huma.

After we all got in and we were on the road again, Caleigh asked another dreaded question.

"So, how do you know Natalia?" **Oh damn!**

"Well, we met her about eight months ago. Ryan came to visit us in Chicago." Sandra stated.

"Was this when you and Ryan flew to Chicago to help with their case?" Caleigh asked me.

"Yes" I say quietly.

"Aww, that's sweet, I've only ever met Eric's parents after they came down when he was shot." She said. "Wait, how come you never mentioned it. I've never heard you talk about that trip before" I looked away from Caleigh.

"Nat, what happened on that trip?" she asks curiously.

"Nothing bad happened, I just don't want to talk about it" I reply.

We pull into the parking lot of the Lab and I jump out and head up the elevator with Ryan's parents and Caleigh following closely. I stop at the door of the AV lab and watch as Mr and Mrs Wolfe walk in with Caleigh. **I can't deal with this now.** I walk past all the labs and into the locker room. I sit down on the bench and sob. I must have cried for a few minutes because I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and turned to see Caleigh staring softly at me. She brought me into a hug and more tears fell from my already sore eyes. After about a minute of me sobbing and her rubbing my back, we broke apart. I noticed Valera was there too.

"What happened on that trip?" she asks me softly.

I sigh and think back. They were waiting patiently for my response.

"Well eight months ago, Horatio came to us with an assignment. We were to go to Chicago to assist their crime lab with a case about a young girl that was murdered here in Miami. We arrived later that day. Because the plan was so suddenly made, we had to stay with Ryan's parents. I have to admit that it was great to see things from his childhood" I explain handing them a photograph of Ryan as a young boy.

"He's adorable" Caleigh says smiling. I smiled as well, and see Caleigh look at me expectantly.

"We were only there for a couple of days, but on the last day…" I start.

"What happened? Did you fight about something? Did he do something to you?" I nodded slightly.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you? Do I need to tell someone?" Caleigh says panicking.

"No, no, he didn't hurt me in that way…" I stop with a small smirk.

"How did he hurt you…? Oh my God, he kissed you!" Caleigh exclaims excitedly. **Wow! Okay!**

 **"** Kind of…" I say dragging out the 'f'. I watched as their faces came to realization.

"Oh, wow" Valera says.

"What happened, are you guys oaky?" Eric asks walking into the room. Caleigh got up and walked over to him. She whispered something I his ear. Probably what I just told them.

"WHAT?!" Eric yells.

"SHHHHH" the three of us say loudly.

It took a couple of seconds but Eric finally calmed down.

"Oh My God, you slept with Ryan" he says, still rather loudly. Caleigh shushes him again.

"Wow, I never imagined Wolfe as a player" Eric says. **Here goes.**

"He's not" I say slowly. Both Eric and Valera look at me confused.

"What do you mean?" Eric asks looking at me.

"You're already dating him, aren't you?" Caleigh asks me smiling.

I nod and smile lightly.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were together?" Valera asks.

"Because, you know how office relationships usually turn out, we weren't ready for that to happen" I say.

"I have a question and it may seem weird, but I have to ask, is he…?" Caleigh starts making a gesture with her hands. **I know exactly what she's asking.**

"Is he… What?" Eric asks. **This will be funny.**

The feelings I felt that night, were suddenly coming back to me right then and there. The way he moved, the way he made me feel and the passion between us that night. I began to realize that we hadn't done anything like that in a couple of weeks. We have both been busy with work that we haven't had any time to. I never realized how much I needed him until that moment.

"Natalia" I hear and snap out of my daydream flushed. I realized both girl were looking at me expectantly and Eric had a confused look on his face.

"Right, sorry, I dozed off" I say blushing. Calleigh smirked brightly at me and said.

"You were thinking about it weren't you?"

I nodded with a smile on my face.

"Wow, okay, but still answer my question, I want to know" she says again.

"What?" Eric asks clearly still confused.

"Oh my God, Calleigh, you have no idea what it's like, it's amazing" I tell her smiling brightly.

"Really, guys, what are we talking about?" Eric asked again.

All three of us just stare at him. He put his hands up and backed away.

"Tell us, what's it like?" Valera says. **They are so excited, oh my God!**

"Okay, well at first he was slow and gentle, then it got more heated and Oh My God. I swear I was in ecstasy" I say still smiling.

"Really? Was it that good? What did he do?" Calleigh asks.

"Calleigh, I swear, he can move in ways I've never seen anyone do before. He's so flexible, I don't understand how he hasn't been married yet." I say brightly.

"OH MY GOD, PLEASE STOP, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT RYAN'S SEX LIFE. THAT'S GROSS" Eric screams. We all laugh at him. Again.

"Then, leave, I want to hear this" Valera says sternly turning back to me. "Nat, what did he do?"

"Okay, so he, does this thing where he…" I start before having Eric interrupt me.

"Stop, please, just stop" Eric says.

"So all those time, you went out with friends and went to visit your parents, you were with Ryan?" Valera asks me.

"Yep, most of the time" I reply.

"Ryan would always say he was visiting his nephew or he was visiting his parents" Eric said.

"That time, you both took the week off, where were you? Because I went by your house and you weren't there." Valera says.

"We were in London, my cousin got married" I reply.

"Oh, I thought you both just needed time off" Eric laughs.

"Yeah, that too" I say laughing as well.

"Guys, the webcam's back on" Travis says rushing past the room. All four of us sprinted to the AV lab. What I saw almost killed me. Ryan was still in the chair but looked even worse than before. His clothes were covered in blood and it was pretty obvious that he was in severe pain.

"Ryan" I breathe. Calleigh puts her arm around me and e both sink to the floor crying.

"Lieutenant Caine, if you ever want to see Mr Wolfe again, I need a helicopter and 10 million waiting for me in an hour. Or Mr Wolfe dies" Ivan said angrily.

He turned to Ryan and plunged the knife straight into his chest. I heard Ryan scream and I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Stop it, please, just stop" I sobbed.

"Now, why would I do that, Ms Boa Vista, he broke the rules" Ivan says smirking.

"Please, we'll get you the money and the helicopter, just tell us where to meet you" I say shakily.

"Just you at 423 Motel drive, if I see a cop or detective, I will kill Mr Wolfe" Ivan states. "You have 20 minutes".

With that the camera shut off. I could hear people yelling order while others shuffled around, but all I could focus on was Ryan.

I must have been out for a while because I heard Calleigh say.

"Nat, it's time to go, we have the money".

I sigh and walked out to the hummer.

"Hey, you'll be okay, here, it's a camera and microphone, it's so we'll be able to see and hear what is going on." Eric says handing me a necklace.

"Don't say anything too personal" Calleigh jokes trying to lighten the mood. I gave her a weak smile and got into the car. **Here goes nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**10 minutes later at 423 Motel drive.**

"Okay, Nat, go ahead" I heard through the commlink. I took a deep breath and walked forward. The door suddenly opened and Ryan limped out. I could hear confusion behind the camera parked a few streets away.

"Ryan" I breathe as I look into his bloodshot eyes.

"Ms Boa Vista, drop the bag and slide it over to Mr Wolfe" Ivan says. I did what he said and he suddenly stepped out of the warehouse.

"Mr Wolfe, show what will happen if I see a cop" Ivan says proudly.

Ryan took a shaky breath and opened his jacket. Gasps were heard in my ear. Strapped to Ryan's chest were multiple sticks of dynamite.

"One wrong move and we all die" Ivan states.

I took off my badge, gun and vest.

"Nat, what are you doing?" I hear Calleigh ask frantically.

"You give up already? What kind of cop are you?" Ivan chuckles.

I saw Ryan's eyes go wide. I know what he is thinking. But I don't care.

"Yes" I reply. I can hear Calleigh protesting my name.

Ivan walked over to me and pressed his gun to my head.

"Walk"

Both Ryan and I walked inside and Ivan lead us to a room that was definitely too dark to find without a flashlight. He threw us in and slammed the door shut. I heard it lock and my eyes welled up with tears. I turned to Ryan and he said

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't stand you being in here anymore and when I saw the explosives, I knew the only way to save you was to stay here with you" I say calming down my ragged breathing.

"Come here" he says holding out his arms. I run into them and hold him tight. **I don't care who is watching!**

"What now?" I ask.

"Now, we wait" was Ryan's reply.

It must have been about an hour before there was any sign of Ivan. I can hear everyone still trying to find GPS locations or connect to the surveillance camera of the building we were in. Ryan and I were sitting against a wall at the back of the dimly lit room. Well actually he was sitting and I was lying next to him with my head in his lap. Even after being stuck here for hours on end and being beat up, I can still smell his aftershave. **Man it smells good.** Even after eight months of us being together, I still fall in love with him more every day.

"Ryan?" I ask quietly.

He grunts in response, playing with my hair.

"Are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know, Talia, I don't know" I love when he calls me that. **I so desperately want to kiss him right now, but I can't, we would lose our jobs or worse, we could lose each other.** All of a sudden the door swung open and Ivan appeared with a knife and gun. The gun pointed straight at us.

"GET UP" Ivan yelled at us in his thick accent. Ryan and I jumped up and Ryan stepped in front of me. **He's very protective and I love that about him. Even when hurt.**

"You, come here" he says pointing at me. **No!**

I walk over to Ivan Carefully and cautiously.

"Well. Ms Boa Vista, you're quite pretty aren't you" Ivan says creepily. I could see Ryan's face harden while watching this. Ivan touched my arm and I shivered.

"HEY, DON'T TOUCH HER!" I hear Ryan yell. **I've only ever seen him this angry once, when he was fighting my ex-husband Nick. He practically seethed with anger. It was kind of hot actually, not that he would ever know that, we weren't together then. I wanted to jump him right there, and it took every fibre in my body not to do so.**

"Very, well then, I'll take you instead" Ivan shouted, pushing me to the ground and dragging Ryan out the door. **NO!**

I can hear them struggling. Suddenly there was a gunshot and my eyes went wide. I looked at the security camera that Eric had eventually gotten control of. I felt tears prick my eyes and I heard the door open slowly. I tried to hold back my whimpers as I crawl back against the wall. The door opens completely to reveal Ivan with a knife drawn. He looks at me and then collapses to the floor, revealing a fierce looking Ryan, with a raised gun. He looks at me and I let my tears fall while I breathe out a sigh of relief. Suddenly another gunshot is heard and a red spot starts forming on Ryan's chest. He looks at me again, before he TOO collapses to the floor.

"NO, NO, RYAN!" I scream running towards him.

"Talia…" he mutters weakly.

"No, no, no, no" I repeat, pressing my hands to his rapidly bleeding chest.

"M'sorry." he mutters looking into my eyes.

I look back into his Hazel eyes.

"No, Ryan, don't you dare close those eyes, look at me Ryan!" I yell in his face.

I watch as he closes his eyes and I can feel this chest stand still.

"NO!" I yell.

I open his mouth and start to perform CPR on him. With every push I can feel my heart breaking even more. I was in so much shock that I didn't even hear a gunshot or notice Eric move me away to take over the CPR repercussions. I continued to breathe into his mouth.

"Come on, come on Ryan, breathe, breathe, breathe Ryan" Eric chants with every push.

"Come on Ryan" I hear Horatio mutter.

Suddenly Ryan gasped for air and breathes were let out everywhere.

"Oh my god Ryan" I sob hysterically. **I don't care anymore.** I lean down and kiss him feeling the warmth return to his lips.

"Don't ever do that again, do you hear me, don't ever leave me" I sob.

"WE NEED A PARAMEDIC IN HERE!" Eric shouts out the door.

"I'll never leave you Talia" Ryan mutters looking into my bloodshot eyes.

I feel Calleigh pull me away from him as the paramedics load him onto a stretcher.

"Natalia, you got to let him go, he's in good hands now" Horatio says pulling me towards him.

I cry even louder and Horatio pulls me into his chest while soothing me.

"Shh" he says.

"Calleigh can you take Natalia to get checked out and then take her home to get changed" he says.

"Come on sweetie, let's go." Calleigh says leading me to a nearby ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

After I was checked out, Calleigh drove me home and came inside to get my things. As she opened the front door, it must have surprised her because she said "wow".

"I guess you guys were more serious than we thought" she said.

I can see what she means though. My apartment was absolutely spotless. It was clear Ryan was here because everything was organised in true 'Ryan' fashion. I smile slightly knowing that wasn't the reason. Ryan always gets 'excited' when I cleaned things his way. He's always fast and hyperactive when I do that, which lead to us being busy for hours. I love that kind of sex, it's always fast and rough.

"Do you want anything in particular?" Calleigh asks me walking into my bedroom. "Wow"

The bedroom was the same as the kitchen, except for something sticking out from under the bed. My eyes widen, knowing exactly what it is.

"Calleigh, is there a hairbrush in one of these drawers, I can't remember where I left it" I say.

Calleigh turns around and opens the bedside table. I quickly push the box back under the bed and look in the other set of drawers.

"Um, Nat, what is this?" she suddenly asks me holding up a DVD case. **Shit, Ryan must have forgot to put that away, which wouldn't be the first time. Which is strange for him.**

"Um, it's nothing" I say reaching for the case. Calleigh retracted her arm and looked at me sternly. "Nat, what is it?" she asks again.

I look down and feel my cheeks turn red.

"Oh My god, Nat is it a sex tape?" she states shell-shocked.

When I didn't respond Calleigh took that as a sign and smirked at me.

"Wow, who would have thought that the two quietest CSIs in the whole lab, made a sex tape, that's incredible" she says amazed.

"Can we just forget about this, I want to go and see Ryan" I say to her.

"Oh, please, Nat, there is so much sexual tension between the two of you that it's actually suffocating to watch. Ever since the two of you met, the chemistry between both of you has been undeniable. Why do you think the two of you hardly ever work a case together? Because the sexual chemistry is so strong that it actually distracts the rest of us. And I know you liked him long before that night, same with him, because whenever the other wasn't looking, you would mentally undress each other. We were actually all waiting for the two of you to get together" Calleigh explains.

"Wow, I never really noticed it before" I answered.

"We know, let's go to the hospital" she says walking out the room. **Huh.**


	5. Chapter 5

At the hospital

Calleigh and I were walking into the waiting room when Stetler barged in.

"Ms Boa Vista, we need to talk" he says grumpily. **What is that guy's problem?**

"Ryan Wolfe" the doctor says emerging from the hall.

"Yes, is he okay?" Eric asks.

"Mr Wolfe experienced some minor bruising and we were able to extract the bullet from his chest. You are free to see him, however it is best that only two people go in at a time" the doctor explained.

Everyone looked at me and my eyes grew wide.

"I'll go with Nat" Calleigh says.

"Ms Boa Vista, I need to talk to you" Stetler says again.

"Rick, Ms Boa Vista will talk to you after she has seen Mr Wolfe" Horatio bluntly states. "Any of my CSI's will be happy to provide evidence that Ms Boa Vista and Mr Wolfe's relations have not been a problem"

As we reached Ryan's room, I started to feel anxious. **What if our relationship is over?** When we entered the room, my eyes were immediately drawn to the fact that both Calleigh and I could see his toned chest. I started to feel the Jealousy appear.

"Wow, Nat, I see what you mean, he does look flexible, I've never noticed that before." Calleigh states knowingly.

My breathing starts to accelerate as I think back to that first night.

 **Flashback**

"So, where were your parents going tonight?" I ask as we entered the house

"They said they were staying at my Uncle's house until morning, so that means that we have the entire night, just the two of us." Ryan replies looking at me with that award winning smile. **I'd jump him right now if we were in a relationship. Wait where did that come from. Oh, who am I kidding, I'd jump him anyway.** I could feel my breathing increase. **I thought of what it would be like to have those toned arms wrapped around me and what it would feel like to have those strong hands all over my body. Wow Nat, breathe. What would it feel like if he put his tongue...? OMG stop, you cannot think of him like that, he's your friend and colleague.**

"Talia?" Ryan asks. **OMG, the way that he says that is so hot.**

Before I could stop myself, I grabbed his shirt and smashed his lips on mine. I hear him grunt in response and it's the sexiest sound ever. **God what is the matter with me?** I pull away embarrassed. I open my eyes to find Ryan standing there with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"I'm sor-"I start before his lips were blended with mine again. This kiss was much more heated than the first one. I feel myself being pushed against the back of the door as Ryan battled my tongue for dominance. I felt something against my thigh and I broke the kiss to look down. With eyebrows raised, I turned my gaze back to Ryan's face and smirked. He wouldn't look at me and I felt him move away from me.

"I'm sorry Natalia" he said blushing. "I don't know what came over me, um, I'll just…"

He starts walking away from me when I grab his arm and pull his lips back down to mine.

"I never said it was a problem" I say attacking his lips again.

I feel him relax into the kiss and press his hands against the door behind me, pushing his body even closer to mine. I slipped my hands under his shirt feeling his chiselled chest. **He's so freaking hot!** He used his right hand to trace my curves, resting on my thigh, which was now wrapped around him. My hands move to his back and I can feel the muscles contract as he starts to kiss my neck. I moan out loud as he presses his pelvis against mine even more than I thought was possible. Both his hands rest on my hips and I wrap my legs around him.

"Ryan, maybe, we shouldn't do this" I say, not really paying attention to what I was saying, because **Oh My God, his hips.**

Ryan pulls back with a hurt expression. I think back to what I said.

"Oh, no, I meant that we probably shouldn't do this against the door in your parent shouse" I say smiling. I see Ryan visibly relax and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Now, carry me up stairs before we do something, your parents wouldn't approve of." I say with a wink.

I watch as his eyes go wide and he starts up the stairs. I start attacking his neck with my mouth and I hear him groan.

"Talia, if you don't stop, I'm going to have to take you right her" he says breathing heavily.

I giggle into his neck and start biting. He groans even more. **Man that sounds hot.** I feel myself being pushed up against the wall once again and I groaned as Ryan rocked his hips against mine. **OH my god that felt good.** I start tugging at his t-shirt, desperately trying to get it off him, but it was hard as he kept rotating his hips. I finally managed to get it off him and my god he was hot. I traced his chiselled abs and I felt him groan into my neck. We weren't even in the bedroom yet and I was ready to take him.

"Ryan, Bedroom" was all I said as he moved us back into the bedroom, unhooking my bra, underneath my shirt in the process. I had my hands in his hair and held him in a smouldering kiss that made my insides burn. We fell against the bed and Ryan immediately went to undoing the buttons of my shirt. I attacked his neck in the process. He looked at me and smiled, then bent down to my chest. My fingers grip onto the end of his hair to stop him from moving.

 **Flashback ends**

I hear a groan from the bed and I immediately shot up and stood next to the bed. I hear Calleigh run out of the room. Probably to get the doctor.

"Ryan?" I ask, hoping for an answer.

"Talia?" he replies with his husky voice.

"Oh, Thank God" I say. I lean down and kiss him passionately. His hand rests on my cheek and as I started to get lost in the kiss I heard someone say

"Wow, maybe we should get shot" Eric.

I ignore them and continue kissing Ryan. I hear the heart monitor speed up and I pull away. I look into his eyes. The doctor comes in and says

"I need everyone out so I can do some last minute checks on Mr Wolfe."

We all leave and I shut the door. When I turn around I can see everyone looking at me with smiles on their faces.

"What?" I ask.

"About bloody time" Travis says and everyone agrees.

I just shake my head and sit down. Calleigh sits down next to me.

"He really loves you, you know that right?" she asks.

"I know" I reply.

 **Flashback**

It was after our first night together, when we were tangled up in sheets, that we first said I love you.

"Wow, that was" Ryan starts, panting.

"Amazing" I finish, panting as well.

"I love you, Talia" Ryan suddenly blurts out.

I turn on my side and say "what?"

I watch as his face turns red (which I think is cute) and he stumbles for words.

"Um I-I" he stutters.

"I love you too Ryan Wolfe" I say before kissing him.

This turned into another two hours of passionate love before we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Flashback ends.**

"Ms Boa Vista?" I hear and snap out of yet another flashback.

I turn to see Horatio looking at me worriedly.

"Is he going to be okay Horatio?" I ask fighting back tears.

"Yes, he's actually able to leave now" the doctor says walking up to all of us.

"Really?" I say surprised.

"Yes, although I must tell you that the bullet only just missed his heart and therefore, he's not to have an elevated heartrate for at least a week." The doctor says.

"I'll take him home" Eric says. **Damn him!** He smirks at me and I give him a death glare.

"Come, on Natalia" Calleigh says and leads me out of the hospital.


End file.
